neds_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ned Ryan Haters
Ned Ryan Haters are the stupid people who hate this great-person and user on YouTube Ned Ryan. These Haters are So Atrocious, Bad, Aggressive, Hateful, and Stupid. And Why?: Because They hate Ned Ryan, And They criticize Ned Ryan: He hates people criticizing him and better not do it. Ned Ryan is still very nice. Don't make a video out of him or hate him when I do this segment about his haters OK? He is still kind but he is still upset about his haters keep hating on him. (If you like any of these users/people, please respect his or my opinion). *These are the users/people Who Hate Ned Ryan: On YouTube *VHS and DVD Lover Est. 2001 AVGCP (aka Samuel Best) *Jared Kovacevic *CartoonFan81 *Ben - Chan *My Best Life Every Day For The Whole Year 1987 *And many more people who hate him All These People/Users are Atrocious! I hope these haters change their mind about hating him. If Not, Ned Ryan Will get more upset and overreact. Thank god, Jared Kovacevic and CartoonFan81 deleted these negative videos out of him. Don't forget to open these tabs on iPod or iPhone. Who Likes These Haters? Nobody: Nobody likes these people/users! Because they hate Ned Ryan and They do hate videos about Ned Ryan. They are awful! Who Hates These Haters? Me and Former Students in Woods House (who know who he is): They hate these haters/users because they hate Ned Ryan. Note Before Editing or Exiting/ Note before the end If you like any of these people, please respect his or my opinion. No Doing bad videos out of Ned Ryan on YouTube, even for a reason. (if you do, You're bad) But Do Not Hate him for this or unsubscribe to him for this please? He is still nice but he is/ still upset about people hating on him and people criticizing him, And he couldn't control it. And make sure, still be nice to him or like him. But No More Hating on him, Even though people can hate him if they want to, If they can hate me if they want to? (They are bad users). No More People Hating on Ned Ryan, don't make it your decision when it's going to be a hate, You don't have to like Ned Ryan if you don't want to but NO HATE ON NED RYAN. If you're gonna keep hating on Ned Ryan or hating him if you want to and going to make a video out of him for a reason: You're Atrocious! I already made one page for Ned Ryan of you and I don't want to make another one I'm not encouraging you to keep hating on him, Do Not Laugh about this and Do Not Make Fun of it. But Anyways My Subscribers (+ my fans) and many more nice people to him are 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times better than these haters. End Of Script (One of Ned Ryan's friends Names will be received here) Category:This Wiki Page Is All True Category:A Friend of Ned Ryan Is doing This For Him (No Joke) Category:Punishment for Everyone and All People Who Hate Ned Ryan Category:NOT ENCOURAGING NED RYAN HATERS Category:NED RYAN HATERS SUCK!